Adhesive sheets have long been used for, for instance, packing, sealing, banding, void filling, masking and providing a design. Recently, for instance, adhesive sheets intended to be stuck on a component installed in a small-sized article or to cover a skin wound are sometimes required to be thinned. Examples of Patent Literature 1 disclose an adhesive sheet including a base with a thickness of 6 μm and an adhesive agent layer with a thickness in a range from 2 to 6 μm.
A sheet of carbon nanotubes has been known.
For instance, Patent Literature 2 discloses a nanofiber sheet containing carbon nanotubes.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a carbon nanotube structure including a protection structure, which includes at least one drawn carbon nanotube film, a base and a coating film.